The Next Generation
by Littleone11
Summary: Set after the second cutting edge movie. About Jackie and Alex's daughter.
1. Chapter 1

The Next Generation

The Next Generation

Disclaimer: I don't own anything having to do with any of the Cutting Edge movies. Also the Young International Competitions is a real program from the U.S. Figure Skating Association. I don't own any that has anything to do with or is a part of anything that deals with the U.S. Figure Skating Association. I am just using some of the names of programs and competitions in this fan fiction.

Katya was practicing her routine. Even through it was after her skating lesson. Her grandmother was her instructor and after each lesson she usual let her practice after everyone else in her class had gone home.

Periodically her grandfather would get out the camera and film her skating. So, she didn't even mind when he did this time. Katya was just skating around when she decided to try to do something that she has wanted to try for sometime, however she didn't know if she could do it. She was only 6 years old and none of her friends in her class didn't even think about doing this yet. However she had been practicing for this for a while. Both her grandparents were watching as Katya was skating and both their jaws dropped when their 6-year-old granddaughter just did a triple for the first time and landed almost perfectly. There was some wobble and it looked like that she was going to fall, however, she was able to recover without falling.

"Katya, did you just do a triple?" Kate asked, while Katya skated up to her grandparents.

"I did. I just wanted to try it." 

"I can't believe it. It's amazing that you can do a triple at your age." said Doug.

"While I was seven when I did it for that first time." Kate said.

"What? We had been together for how long. Not to mention that we skated together and you never told me."

"Well, when we met I was a pair skater. I was only a single skater until I was about 13 or 14."

"I see"

"Well, I think that we may need to start thinking about Young International Competitions for her. However, we do need to talk to your parents when they get back from vacation and see what they say."

"Oh man" stomping her skate. She didn't think that her parents would let her compete at her age. 

"Don't worrying. We have a tape to show them. That you are ready." said Doug.

"Yay, I can wait to show mom and dad," said Katya

"Why, don't you go get changed and then we can go out for ice cream." said Kate

"Okay" Katya said and then skated off to get changed.

After Katya left the rink, Doug asked while cleaning up the camera equipment, "So is there anything else that I should know about you, that you have kept secret for all these years?"

"Wouldn't you like to know" Kate said smiling while walking out of the rink to help Katya change.

Doug just smiled and slowly shook he head while he watched her walk out of the rink.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: If you don't know what a DVR is (where have you been?), it is a Digital Video Recorder. It is like a VCR, but without a tape.

A/N: I was a little blocked with this story. I kind of had an idea; however, once I saw the third Cutting Edge movie I completely throw my original idea out the window and had a new idea for this story. Plus I think that you will like this idea better, the other one was just too sad (and I don't like writing sad stories.)

Ch. 2

It was almost eight o'clock in the evening at the Mosley-Dorsey household. Kate was helping Katya get ready for bed, while Doug was watching a hockey game that he had recorded earlier on the DVR.

"Oh guys come on" he said at the TV, just then the phone started ringing. "I'll get it." He said while pausing the DVR. 

Kate yelled down from upstairs "thanks", as she was trying to help Katya into her pajamas.

"Hello"

"Hi dad"

"Hey Jackie so how's California?"

"While California is great, however, Alex and I aren't."

"So it didn't work?"

"Didn't work, would put it nicely."

"That bad."

"Oh yeah. Look I'm coming home tomorrow afternoon. Are you still able to pick me up?"

"Sure Honey, but the two of you were supposed to come back the day after tomorrow you can't wait until then."

"No I want out of this state and away from Alex."

"So, Alex is staying there."

"Yeah, I'll tell you what happened and what's going on when I get back. Can I talk to Katya?"

"Sure, hang on a minute" he said as he was going upstairs and went into his granddaughter's room. Kate and Katya were just putting away some toys before Kate put Katya down for the night, when Doug walked in. "Katya your Mom wants to talk to you." Handing the receiver to the 6-year-old, "Hi mommy."

"Hey sweetie mommy has a surprise for you."

"Really?"

"Mommy will be home tomorrow afternoon instead of the day after tomorrow."

"Really?"

"Yep"

"Yah. Oh Mommy I have a surprise for you too. But Grandma said that I can't tell you until you get home."

"Oh. Okay sweetie."

After Katya started talking to her mom, Doug motioned to talk to Kate out in the hall. Kate followed with a questioning look. "Doug what is it?"

After they were in the hall and sure that Katya was busy on the phone and couldn't hear what they were saying, Doug started, "Jackie is coming back tomorrow."

"What about Alex?"

"All she said was that he is staying in California and that she would explain more when she got back."

"So, going away on vacation didn't work."

"Guess not"

TBC… (Please review)


End file.
